Even Hogwarts Can't Protect You From a MotD
by bmw
Summary: Hawk Dimitrov is the daughter of a MotD. She transfers to Hogwarts from Durmstrang to remove her from "That boy's bad influence". uhhh... ok, I can't wwrite summaries, just r/r, please!! thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the books. I do own the Men of Dark and all my characters. (Hawk, Gabe, Trixie, Jillian, and anyone else I make up. Is everybody happy now? Good, because I'm not doing this again.  
  
Hawk looked out the window, dying to get outside. The small train compartment was much too... enclosed. She pressed her cheek to the glass, closed her eyes, and sighed. She was imagining herself as a big female red- tailed hawk, flying effortlessly on the thermals alongside her pet, Jai. Jai was a red-tailed hawk who acted as if she were Hawk's owl. She also happened to be Hawk's only friend.  
  
"Vell, I am stuck now," Hawk whispered to herself.  
  
She started to doze off, so she curled her legs up under her and leaned her head into the crack between the window and the seat. The claustrophobic feeling didn't quite go away, but it was less intense than before.  
  
Hawk woke up no more than ten minutes later to someone shaking her gently. She immediately thought it must be Gabe, and woke up smiling.  
  
"Ga-" she opened her eyes, to see a tallish blond girl looking at her over wire-rimmed glasses. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Megan, the new Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was told to come greet all the new transfer students, so here I am. I was also told that your name is Harriet Anna Wiley Karolisse Dimitrov, is that correct?" the girl asked.  
  
"No. My name is Hawk," Hawk snapped, right back in her bad mood.  
  
"Er-right. Well, you can come to me if you have any problems then, Harr-I mean, Hawk," Megan stumbled out of the compartment as if in a huge rush to escape the grumpy, rude Durmstrang transfer student.  
  
" 'I vas told your name is Harriet Anna Viley Karolisse Dimitrov'," Hawk copied in a mocking tone, "I'm Head Suck-up at Hogvarts-vot kind of name is that, anyway? Hogvarts? That's disgusting. Gabe vould never settle for a school named Hogvarts..." Hawk lapsed into silence, brooding over what she'd just said. 'Gabe would never settle...' Gabe would never settle for anything again. Unless you count settling for being six-feet-under while Hawk was still up here, locked in a stupid, red train on her way to some stupid school named after a blemish on a pig's skin... but he didn't have much choice in that, did he?  
  
Hawk turned so her back was against the window, put her feet up on the seat, and hugged her knees to her chest.  
  
Gabe... was there ever a better friend? He hated his father, like Hawk hated hers. He loved Hawk like she was his own little sister. They were best friends, yet those words could never describe their relationship. Their fathers had arranged for them to be married, yet they didn't let that change anything. They had no intentions of getting married, of course, but they also knew they would not be living long enough anyway. Every night, they would hug, kiss (like you might kiss your dad, not all romantically), and say they loved each other. It helped them not dread the days they turned 15, which is when the dark secret they shared would be put to the test.  
  
Gabe turned 15 August 28. His father said he had a surprise for Gabe, and took him off through the floo network. Gabe never came back. The funeral was held on the 31st, as is custom, three days after his death. It was a small thing intentionally, but most of the town showed up to comfort his other half, Hawk, and his grieving mother. Mr. Poliakoff, Gabe's father, never even came.  
  
Hawk snapped out of the memory, realizing she was sobbing and clutching her necklace like it was her last link to life, which it very well could turn out to be. The pure silver red-tail, perfect in every detail, had been Gabe's. She flipped it over and looked at the engraving on the back. It was a simple "H" inside a heart.  
  
The coroner had not untied the black leather string that had once held it around Gabe's neck, so it was still the same knot Hawk had tied around Gabe's throat when she was 13 years old that was holding the red-tail around Hawk's neck now. Gabe had given her a pure silver panther of the same top quality. He had tied it on her right wrist that same day with the same black leather string. Carved on the back was a "G" inside a heart, just like the "H" on the red-tail. They did it that way, with a spell on the strings, for a reason. As long as those knots stayed tied, Gabe's strength could protect Hawk. They had always known he would die before her. Eight months before her, to be exact. They had known when they would die, to the day, since they were 13 and 14 years old, little more than a year ago. It was just a fact they had to live with. That was why they made the red-tail and the panther, because Hawk was not strong enough, alone, to protect herself. If Gabe couldn't be there himself, he wanted to at least know she was safer than if she were alone completely.  
  
Hawk laid her head on her knees and sobbed openly for a very long time. She missed Gabe. She missed her home, and she wished she wouldn't have to meet the same fate Gabe did, but it was inevitable. Hawk only had until April 13 to live.  
  
(Yes, I know, I left a cliffhanger after I yelled at so many of you for doing the same thing, but I promise I'll update as soon as I can.) 


	2. at the school

A/N: ok, I did a disclaimer in the first chapter, and it goes for all the chapters. I got one whole review!! *rolls eyes* well, it's a start. Here's chapter two, dedicated to my one reviewer, (when I posted this) Champagne. Thanks! Oh, and all will be explained later, dear. *mystical Professor Trelawney look*  
  
"Gabe, I need you..." she whispered. She could almost feel his arms go around her, and she almost heard his voice saying, "Calm down, baby girl. I'll never really leave you." There was the lightest little touch on her cheek, so that she almost didn't feel it. "I love you, Gabe. Please come back... I'm scared! I don't know what to do." she was still crying, but no longer in the great, racking sobs of earlier. Eventually, she fell asleep again.  
  
This time, the squealing brakes woke her up. She put a levitating charm on her trunk and waited for the crowd to die down a little before she left the compartment. She followed the majority of the students, who were headed toward a line of black carriages pulled by thestrals.  
  
She got into one that was unoccupied and waited for the line to move. Before it did, a girl climbed in, along with a boy and a girl whom Hawk recognized from Durmsrang. None of the others even tried to talk to her, which Hawk considered a good thing.  
  
At the castle that was Hogwarts, the carriages pulled right up to the door to let the students out. A tall woman with a completely gray bun at the base of her neck and a tall pointed witches' hat with emerald robes called out. "First years and transfer students, come to me! First years and transfers!" so, naturally, that is where Hawk headed. Once a crowd was gathered, the tall woman spoke again.  
  
"When I tell you to, you will file through those doors and be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Your house will be like your family until you graduate from this school. I'm sure the other students will explain everything to you when you're sorted." She moved over and peeked through the large double doors, then came back. "You may enter, in a single file line, nice and orderly."  
  
Hawk got at the end of the line, but the tall woman stopped her. "Come here for a moment, child," she said. "Have you been crying?"  
  
"Y-yes, Ma'am," Hawk looked up (way up) at her.  
  
The woman muttered something under her breath, and Hawk felt her face get cleaned by a spell. "That's better. I'm Professor McGonagall, if you need anything. Now hurry along, you can catch the end of the line."  
  
Inside the room was magnificent. There were four tables, one for each of the Houses, Hawk assumed. There was also a long table running along the far wall, for the teachers, most likely. The ceiling was bewitched to mirror the sky outside. There were a thousand white candles floating around to light the room. Right in the center was a stool with three legs, and a tattered old hat sitting on it. It was in front of this stool tat the students lined up. The tall woman, Professor McGonagall, followed the students in and stood next to the stool, waiting.  
  
"Let the Sorting begin!" the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, called out.  
  
The hat broke into song. Yes, I said that a hat was singing. Hawk was too shocked to catch most of the words, but there was something about all the houses, and one verse in particular stuck in her mind, word for word:  
  
"There are two to save the rest, One is new and one is best, The girl will need his help at first, But in the end, he'll turn out worst.  
  
A broom in her hand, But nary a wand, When she needs it most, It will be gone.  
  
His father started it, Her father joined in, The children must stop it, Before HE gets the ring."  
  
Hawk remembered this part because it seemed odd for a hat to be saying such things, after describing all the houses. She didn't get long to think about the words, however, because the ceremony started.  
  
"Adams, Zachary," McGonagall announced. A short, 11-year-old boy with neat brown hair shuffled nervously over to her, sat on the stool and put on the hat.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!!" the Hat announced.  
  
Hawk lost all interest in the ceremony when she realized that was all it was. After about 20 kids were sorted, she finally got her turn. (She was put at the end, because she was a transfer)  
  
"Dimitrov, Hawk," the professor said. She was glad this was the last one- all that yelling made her throat hurt.  
  
Hawk moved forward and put on the Hat. She had to hold onto it so t didn't slip down to her shoulders. It immediately started talking to her. "The daughter of an important Man of the Dark, eh? I knew you'd be coming this year. I got it out of a boy's head, four years ago to the day. Oh, a sad past... poor girl. There's a certain weakness about you... but you despise it. I'm thinking you belong in Slytherin... but you could go in Hufflepuff. They would help you there."  
  
Hawk got mad. "I do not know who you think you are, but I am NOT veak, and I do NOT need help!" she thought.  
  
"Of course not," the hat said dismissively. "I still think that Hufflepuff would be good for you. Unless of course you would rather be in Sly-"  
  
"NO!!" Hawk thought furiously. "If you put me there, I vill run avay, I mean it!!"  
  
"No need to get mad, little one. You hate that name, don't you? Well, don't worry, I'm done with you anyway." That was the last thing the Hat said inside Hawk's head. The next word out of it decided Hawk's fate.  
  
A/N: ok, now if you read, it's only fair that you review! You now know what MotD stands for, but what is it? And who's the boy that knew Hawk was coming? Hehe, this is fun! Ok, now I'm done. Pretty please review, if you do, I'll. well, I'll read and review one of your stories and I'll reply to your review!! Ok, enough begging. I'm done now, for real this time!! 


	3. Very vell then I'm leaving

A/N: hi, everyone! I don't care if you don't want to read what I have to say, you can just skip down to the story if it bugs you that much, because I like a/n's!!! Anyway, thank you, my reviewers, you rock!! Or at least, you would, if you existed. And by the way, I don't care if I don't ever get another review for this story, I'm gonna keep on writing it, cuz I love it!! So HA!!!!  
  
Hawk waited for the Hat to yell out Slytherin, but it didn't happen.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!" Hawk took off the hat and dropped it on the ground, then ran to the Gryffindor table, almost like she had to sit down there before the Sorting Hat changed it's mind. She sat down between a girl with bright red hair and another girl with brown hair, who started talking to her immediately.  
  
"Hi! Your name's Hawk, huh? That's different! Cute, though." The redhead chattered.  
  
"I love your hair!" the other girl complimented. "How did you get it to look so great?"  
  
"I vash it every day and brush it ven it is tangled." Hawk was already bored. These girls were not her type, she could tell. She wished she could just fly away, with Jai by her side.  
  
"I love your accent! You're from Durmstrang, right?" some girl, younger than the others with a blond ponytail, gushed excitedly. Hawk was saved from having to answer by the voice of the Headmaster. Everyone stopped talking to listen to him.  
  
"Welcome, all of you, to a new year here at Hogwarts! We've got a special student here this year, a transfer from Durmstrang, Hawk Dimitrov! She will be in the fourth year class, and I ask that you all treat her like a normal student, please." His eyes twinkled. "Now, I think that's the end of my announcements, so it's time for the feast!" he clapped once, and the room was suddenly filled with food and chattering students.  
  
"Dimitrov? Like the old Bulgarian Quidditch player?" a boy asked Hawk.  
  
"He is my great-uncle," Hawk replied, bored out of her mind. She'd barely eaten anything before a large brown bird flew into the great hall through a tall window. It landed on the edge of a huge bowl of some weird food right in front of Hawk.  
  
"Jai! How vas the flight? I vish I could have flown as vell, but I had to ride in the train. I missed you, love!" Hawk put out her arm and Jai stepped onto it, making small noises in the back of her throat.  
  
"What is that?!" a girl shrieked, pointing at Hawk. She looked up. It was Megan, from the train.  
  
"My red-tailed Hawk, Jai," Hawk replied calmly.  
  
"Get it out of here! You cannot have a bird like that in a school! It'll hurt people!" Megan yelled. In an instant, Dumbledore was behind Hawk, with his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"There is no problem here, Miss Huston," he said quietly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"there is no problem here," he repeated. "this hawk is less dangerous than most of the owls I permit you to bring to school. Jai can stay."  
  
Hawk caught his eye, silently thanking him. If they tried to take Jai away, she'd have no choice but to go back to Durmstrang, and that was the last thing she wanted to do.  
  
"She's beautiful, Hawk! If I didn't have an owl already, I'd want one of those!" it was the redhead again.  
  
"May I ask your name?" Hawk asked her.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm Trixie Weasley, and that's Jillian DePoulo. We're the only other fourth year girls in Gryffindor." The girl made this sound like it should have been the best news Hawk ever heard.  
  
"Very vell then. I'm leaving. I vill see you in the dorm room." Hawk put Jai on her shoulder and walked out of the Great hall, her waist-length black hair swinging and her golden brown eyes fixed straight ahead.  
  
A/N: yup, another chapter finished, and I'm still running on one review. Oh well, I'll live. I guess. I really would appreciate a review or two. or 10. hehe. Ok, well, I don't care, I'm doing this story all the way through no matter how many reviews I get!! 


	4. discovering a new friend or NOT!

A/N: here's chapter 4, if anyone's reading!  
  
Hawk ran from the doors to the Great Hall, all the way out to the lake without stopping. When she got there, she was totally out of breath, and just collapsed on the grass. Jai sat on the ground nest to her head and looked at her, waiting.  
  
About 15 minutes later, she jumped up, pulled her broom out of her hair, and took the shrinking spell off of it. Once again, she stopped to look at the beautiful broom before she mounted. It was a Dogstar, named after the great Sirius Black, Hawk's idol. There were only two of these brooms ever made, and Harry Potter himself owned the other. The handle was black oak, with a picture of a shaggy dog carved in the end, and the words Hawk's Dogstar carved under the picture.  
  
Hawk mounted her broom and flew around the grounds, a hundred feet or so above the ground. Jai flew right next to her the whole time. Hawk stayed flying until the two girls from the Great Hall started watching her from a window in a tall tower. Then she flew to the window to talk.  
  
"How are you?" she asked cheerfully. She was only cheerful on her broom, out under a beautiful sky.  
  
"You're certainly much happier than last time I saw you!" Trixie opened the window wide. "I think it's time you came in for the night, Hawk! You can fly in the morning, ok?"  
  
Hawk flew in trough the window. "Yes, I suppose you are right. Besides, I vould like to get up early to fly."  
  
"Do you fly often?" Jillian asked.  
  
"As much as I can. It is my favorite thing to do."  
  
"I see. Well, I like to fly too, but I only do it during Quidditch matches. I'm a Chaser. Do you play?" Jillian wanted to know.  
  
"No, I do not. I just like flying around, I can not stand all the rules and guidelines of the game." Hawk opened her trunk, which was at the end of one of the beds, pulled out her pajamas, and began to change. "So, do you play Quidditch, Trixie?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm a beater like my dad. He was great, so was his twin, Fred."  
  
"Vell, good luck living up to them, then." Hawk climbed into bed, and Jai snuggled up on her stomach.  
  
"You're going to sleep with her on you?" Trixie raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Yes, is that a problem?" Hawk yawned.  
  
"No, no, go ahead, g'night!"  
  
***  
  
Hawk was walking back from flying the next morning, her broom in one hand, and her hair totally windblown in its loose bun. She hadn't bothered to put her robes on; she was wearing a tight tank top and jeans like she would at home. After all, it was 4 in the morning when she went out. It was 6 now. She closed her eyes and sat down, her legs out in front of her and her back to the cold, stone wall of the hallway. A few minutes later, someone tripped over her. Her eyes flew open.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry, I did not know anyvone else vould be up at this time-"  
  
The boy who had managed to trip over her short legs sat up, rubbing his head, and looked at her. He had strange, silvery gray eyes, and bleach- blond hair, cut just past his ears so he could tuck it back if he wanted. He was also very pale. Why did he look so familiar?  
  
"I'm sorry, I shoulda been watching where I was going. My name's Taran. You're Hawk. You ok?" the boy seemed nice enough, but there was something about him that made Hawk wary of him.  
  
"I am fine, thank you for asking. Do you always get up so early?"  
  
"Actually, I slept in today. I'm usually up and about by 5. What about you, are you an early bird, Birdie?"  
  
'Birdie?' Hawk thought. "I vas up at four. I like to fly in the mornings."  
  
"I get it. I usually head up to the library in the morning and read some stuff. So, did you get your flying session in?"  
  
"Yes I did. It vas very relaxing, but I got tired. That's vhy I vas sitting here in everyvone's vay."  
  
The boy, Taran, extended a hand to her. She took it, and he pulled her to her feet. Standing, she came only to his elbow.  
  
"You know what you remind me of, Birdie?"  
  
'There goes that name again.' She thought, but she didn't say anything about it. "Your sister's My Size Barbie Doll."  
  
"Yeah, how'd ya know?"  
  
"I get that often." It was because she was the same size, and had a relatively similar build, to one of those things. (They're about 3 feet tall, built like Barbie but less. adult like, and they're practically perfect looking [until you take them out of the box, lol!])  
  
"I can tell you're outside a lot, you have a great tan!"  
  
"Oh please, I get enough of that from everyone else, don't you start too! I am not going to be impressed." Hawk got irritated when guys saw her and went "ooh, she's pretty, and she'd probably go out with me cuz I bet she don't get many offers at that height!" and she wasn't pleasant when she was irritated. ((A/N: yeah, the bad grammar was intended.))  
  
"Geez, soooorry, didn't mean to offend you, little Miss Dimitrov!"  
  
"Votever. Is there something you vant, or are you just standing there for no reason?"  
  
"Someone's grumpy. I'll just get outta your way then, Princess." He actually sounded sort of hurt that she was giving him the cold shoulder! No one ever cared what Hawk had to say. Just then, it clicked. Blond hair, pale skin, gray eyes. He was a Malfoy!! Well, that killed just about any slight regret Hawk might have had for being rude.  
  
"Get avay from me, Malfoy." Hawk growled.  
  
"Wait up, birdie, I gotta tell ya-" If Hawk weren't so mad, she'd be wondering how he managed to get such bad grammar skills in such a proper family.  
  
"I do not vant to hear it, Malfoy. I am going back up to my Common Room to forget I ever met you. I vould appreciate it if you did the same." Hawk turned sharply and stalked away from him.  
  
I really need not explain her behavior, but I will. When Voldemort was finally destroyed, in Harry Potter's 7th year, a group was formed. The Men of the Dark. It was an all-male organization, bent on sticking to Voldemort even though he was dead. The original members included Lucius and Draco Malfoy, Mr. Dimitrov and his 20 year old son, and Mr. Poliakoff, along with a few select other loyal Death Eaters. They stayed undercover, of course, to avoid the Ministry of Magic and all that. Draco Malfoy grew up, and got married. He must have had a son, as the younger Mr. Dimitrov did with Hawk. Taran wouldn't resist though. A Malfoy, not loyal to the memory of Lord Voldemort? Never.  
  
For all Hawk knew, he could already be a member, and it made her absolutely furious that she had talked to him even for that short amount of time. She kept right on being mad for another full week, when she ran into him again.  
  
A/N: Ok, I know, my writing style varies with my mood. So sue me. No, wait, don't, unless of course you have a strange obsession for pocket lint and the little strings I ripped off the bottom of my cutoffs and stuffed in my pocket. in which case, you're welcome to try and get it, but I won't give it up without a fight!! Hehe, lol, j/k. So, anyway, what do you think, (if anyone ever reads this)? Tell me the truth, people! Flame if you want (but I don't think I gave anyone a reason, did I?) because it's Marshmallow season, and I suck at starting fires! Wow, this is long. Ok, I'll be done, it's not like I have any reviews. you'll know when I get some, cuz I'll reply to every one personally. (And if you read this and don't review, I WILL know!!) 


	5. Ravenclaw Malfoy

A/N: I forgot to tell you: the Dogstar is MINE!!! If you wanna use it for some odd reason, you must ASK!!! 'K? 'k. Good. Ok, so since that's all cleared up, (not that there was a problem with it, I just wanted something to ramble about.) we can get on with chapter 5! That is, if anyone's reading this. Pretty please, if you read it, review it! It's just plain rude to read my wonderful story and not gush about it endlessly in a really, really, really long review. Or you could even yell at me and tell me how much you hate it and tell me I should just go jump off a highway overpass. I don't care, because then at least I'd be able to yell at someone personally!!!! And if you don't like author's notes, why are you reading this? Urgh, I hate yelling at anonymous people who, as far as I know, don't even exist!!! Here's chapter 5, me!  
  
Hawk walked into the library a week after her encounter with the Malfoy boy. She had make-up work due for the classes she skipped to fly. She intended to do just enough to pass. 'It's not like it matters anyway,' she thought. 'As this is my last year.'  
  
Hawk was trying to get a book down from the fifth shelf, but she could barely reach the fourth. She was preparing to ask Madame Pince, the ancient librarian, for help, when a pale arm reached over her head and handed her the book she needed.  
  
"Last week's Herbology, right? Let me give you a hint: a Horklump isn't a plant. Learned that the hard way." Came the cheerful voice of Taran Malfoy from behind Hawk.  
  
She whirled around. "You again? Did I not already tell you that I vanted nothing to do vith you?"  
  
"Not in those words, no."  
  
"Vell I just did. Goodbye."  
  
"Wait, Birdie, I got some stuff to tell you."  
  
"I do not care." She made to move away, but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hear me out, please?"  
  
"Let go of me! I haff homevork to do!"  
  
"It can wait a minute, can't it? Please, just listen to me!" he looked genuinely upset that she was hating him. For some strange, unexplainable reason, this got through to Hawk.  
  
"Fine. You haff five minutes. I vill check out my book and ve can go somevere ve are less likely to be overheard."  
  
They ended up walking down random corridors, looking for a small, soundproof, private room. Neither one wanted to be overheard or found, especially together. All of a sudden, as they walked past a blank wall, a portrait of a bald old man in a blue Shakespeare-style outfit appeared.  
  
"Pssssst! Hey, kids! The room you're looking for is right here!" the man called.  
  
"Vot? How do you know vot ve are looking for?"  
  
"I just know. Now are you going to enter and see if I'm right, or are you going to keep wandering aimlessly about with this guy, whom you hate?" the portrait laughed.  
  
"Let's check it out, Birdie! It can't be that bad." Taran pulled back the portrait and looked in. it was exactly what they were looking for. There were three dark paneled walls, one with the door, and the two on the sides had a couch each against them. The couch to the right of the door was red, and to the left was a blue one. Along the fourth wall was a bookshelf, floor to ceiling, wall to wall. It was stuffed with all sorts of books.  
  
Hawk pushed him into the room, pulled the portrait shut, and sat down stiffly on the red couch. "May ve just get this over vith?"  
  
"5 minutes, right? Ok. Don't interrupt me. As you know, I'm Taran. I have a twin sister named Scarlette. Our parents are, as you probably guessed, Draco and Pansy Malfoy. I look just like Scarlette, except the obvious differences. But that's where the similarities end. She likes modern wizard music; I like muggle rock. She likes her ice cream completely plain; I'll take any topping ya got. She's destined to become the faithful wife of an MotD; I'd rather die than join them. She goes home on holidays cheerful, happy, and ready to please mother and 'daddy'," here he rolled his eyes, "and I go home to be locked in my room and have food brought to me by Pawn, our faithful family house elf, when he feels like it." Taran looked relieved to get all that out of his system.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you do not vant to become a Man of the Dark?" Hawk asked, actually feeling sad for him for a second before snapping herself out of it.  
  
"Like I said, I'd rather die," this was the first remark he'd made to her since they'd met that didn't have a tone of teasing or sarcasm behind it.  
  
"And. has your father. told you?"  
  
"That he'll kill me if I don't join the 'Revenge for Voldie' movement before my 15th birthday? Yeah, he told me."  
  
"My father sent me to go to school here to get avay from 'that boy's bad influence'." Hawk felt herself opening up, and she couldn't help but continue, even though she thought it would be better not to. "'That boy' is my best friend, Gabe. He vas killed August 28th. It vill be my turn this April, the thirteenth." She played with her necklace absently as she stared at the ground between the couches. Her hair made a curtain to hide her face.  
  
"That's tough, lil' Birdie. Gabe's dad. who was he?"  
  
"Poliankoff," Hawk spat like the name was dirt.  
  
Taran nodded slowly. "Yeah, I met him. As bad as the rest. Why in hell would they want to avenge Voldemort's death anyway? He's dead and gone; they could go on with their lives. It's not like he'd know they weren't loyal to him anymore."  
  
"My father explained it to me. It is something about a good cause must be followed through. it comes down to the fact that they are afraid Voldemort vill return and get revenge on those who veren't loyal or something just as idiotic."  
  
Taran sat up, rested one arm on his knees, and reached out with the other to tuck Hawk's hair back from her face. "Listen up, Birdie. This is just plain wrong. My birthday's in April too. Let's run away on the first. We can hide out in the forbidden forest, or even right in thins room, if you'd rather. I'm sure we can get some house elf or another to bring food to us, and we could sneak around at night for showers and flying and all that." His voice was low and controlled, but his eyes were telling a different story. He was scared, and desperate. Who wouldn't be, in his position? Hawk herself was scared constantly, always watching for a black- cloaked man to jump out of the shadows and kidnap her; or a letter saying that her father was coming for her. every little thing looked suspicious. His offer would have too, if she hadn't seen the truth in his silvery, Malfoy eyes.  
  
"They vould find us Taran, you know they vould. Then it vould just be even vorse."  
  
He sighed. "Yeah, I know. Let's talk about something else. How come you're so small?"  
  
"No one had figured out yet. My father has had me to see every respectable healer in the country. He's offered to have me fixed. you know, permanently enlarged, I suppose, but I really do not mind my size. It makes me fly faster." Her eyes lit up at the thought of flying, so Taran knew he'd hit of a subject she was comfortable with.  
  
"So, you like to fly?"  
  
"Oh, it's vonderful! There is not a thing in the vorld I vould rather do!"  
  
"What kind of brooms do lil' Birdies ride?" he laughed.  
  
Hawk was ecstatic. He was asking about her broom! "This kind!" she pulled her Dogstar out of her hair, unshrunk it, and showed him.  
  
"Woah! I thought Potter was the only person with one of these!"  
  
"Vell, he is the only person, besides me," Hawk proudly declared.  
  
"I get it. It's cool. I just have a plain old Nimbus 2001. My dad got it for me a really long time ago, before I became a disgrace to the family."  
  
"Nimbus brooms are not bad at all! They are very good, actually." Hawk said as she ran her fingers proudly over the engraving.  
  
"So, you fly a lot?"  
  
"Yes, every chance I get I vill sneak out and fly. I skip most of my classes to fly. Flying is the only thing that clears my mind. It is vonderful."  
  
"That's what happens when I read. I guess reading is my escape. That's why the Hat put me in Ravenclaw, I think."  
  
After that, they decided they'd better leave. If someone came looking for them, they didn't want people knowing they were friends. They hadn't intended to be friends, but how can you avoid it when you meet the only person in the world that has the same problems as you?  
  
A/N: still no new reviews, people!! I really would like to know who you are. I mean, if you're reading this, you obviously read the story. So tell me what you think. I'll accept anything, because flames make me laugh, and so do most other reviews! I like to laugh. So, just click that little button, and talk to me!! I'll reply to each one personally, as I've said before. ;o) 


	6. meeting a friend

A/N: hi again, everyone! I got some reviews to reply! Ok, here it is:  
  
Reverend Bluejeans: 1.Jai is a SHE. I like HER too. I meant for her to be awesome. 2.There's a reason for his name being pretty normal. And yes, it is my story, isn't it? 3.And finally, no, there isn't a REAL reason, he just calls her that. I've got a story for his. non-Malfoy way of talking, though. 4.that's not very nice!  
  
Melockerty: That's enough! The sort of thing I wish I heard more often. :o)  
  
Ok, there we go. Now on with chapter 6! Wow, I'm on 6 already. I just started writing it a few weeks ago. That's really fast for me.  
  
They met again, two days before Halloween. Taran brought cookies, Hawk brought butterbeer that she'd got from a nice little house-elf named Winky, and they settled into their little room. Hawk brought Jai along, and the Red-Tail clung to the back of Hawk's couch with her talons.  
  
"So, anything new, Birdie?" Taran asked conversationally.  
  
"No, my life is as pointless and boring as alvays. Vot about you?"  
  
"Nothing worth mentioning, unless you count another fight with Scarlette interesting." He grabbed a gingersnap and ate it slowly.  
  
"Vot happened this time?"  
  
"Oh, nothing new. She called me. uh. well, she called me something, so I called her a pathetic excuse for a human being, and she started screaming at me. When she was done, I just sorta looked at her and walked away. She yelled after me till I was out of sight. Pathetic, as I said."  
  
"That just goes to show that she has no hope. That is really very sad. She is your sister and all."  
  
"My sister by blood only. I swear, she's my total opposite. I wish it didn't have to be that way. I loved her when I was younger."  
  
"You don't anymore?" Hawk looked surprised.  
  
"How can I? She's not the same Scarlette. All she can think about now is marrying a rich MotD and sitting down looking pretty for the rest of her life. Who could love someone like that?"  
  
Hawk looked even more confused. "Vos she not alvays that vay?"  
  
"Oh, no, no way! She used to be cool. We'd do everything together, and we never fought unless it was about dad. I never liked him in the least bit, she's always worshipped him. We were like regular twins, ya know?"  
  
"And all of it changed when you vere informed of all the Men of the Dark things, am I correct?"  
  
"Right on the money, Birdie. She jumped right into it, and from that day on, I haven't had a civilized conversation with her."  
  
"That is unfortunate. I vish it hadn't happened. Novone deserves something like that."  
  
"Don't feel all sorry for me. That'll just make it worse. Let's talk about something else, 'k?"  
  
"Yes, I am sorry. I have been meaning to ask you, vere did you begin to talk as you do?"  
  
"Huh? Waddaya mean, 'talk as I do'?"  
  
"That is just it. You talk as an American might, but I know you vere raised to talk properly."  
  
"Oh, that. My dad sent me away to America when a was younger. When I was 10, till when I was 13. I just got back, actually, right before my birthday. He was sick of having me around."  
  
"I am sorry I complained about my life now. Yours is so much vorse."  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it. I don't mind my horrible life. It's not like I gotta suffer through it much longer."  
  
"At the rate this vorld is headed, novone vill. There is too much destruction."  
  
"Yeah, I know. One of these days, the whole planet's going to blow, and it'll all be because of all these countries fighting each other. What they don't get, is that they don't own the planet, no matter how much they want to."  
  
"Yes, exactly. I do not understand," she reached up and petted Jai lightly. "They think that it is perfectly fine to make nuclear bombs, use weapons that kill off thousands of innocent animals, and people, too. How is that going to solve their problems? And that's just the MUGGLES."  
  
They talked on for hours, completely oblivious to time, until they heard a crowd outside. Hawk poked her head around the portrait, and pulled it back in suddenly.  
  
"Merlin, It's the students! We've been up all night!" she suddenly started laughing.  
  
"No wonder I'm exhausted." Taran looked at her as if she were crazy. "What is so funny?"  
  
"I haff not been up all night since I used to with Gabe!"  
  
"Uh, is that a good thing?"  
  
"Yes, I vould say so. Vould you like to meet here again next Thursday? We could make it our meeting day."  
  
"Sounds good to me. So, see ya next week then?"  
  
"Yes, I vill be looking forvard to it," She surprised them both by throwing her arms around his waist and squeezing hard. Then she let go and put Jai up on her shoulder. "I think ve should put a passvord on this room, so novone can valk in on us."  
  
Taran was still slightly shocked from the hug, but he snapped out of it. "Yeah, that's a good idea. It has to be something without a 'w' though. You gotta be able to get in."  
  
Hawk rolled her eyes. "Alright. Any ideas?"  
  
"how about 'Lyra Silvertongue'?"  
  
"Vot is that?"  
  
"A character in my favorite books, the His Dark Materials trilogy."  
  
"Lyra Silffertongue. I'm sorry, I can't say it."  
  
"Well, how about 'Pantalaimon' then?"  
  
"Pantalaimon. Yes, I can say that."  
  
So they went outside and told the portrait not to let anyone in without the password, Pantalaimon.  
  
A/N: ok, that's not a cliffie. I'm training myself off of them. Yes, the story has a plot, no, I don't own His Dark Materials or the chars from it, and. hmm. I had something else to say. Well, thanks for the reviews, my two reviewers! Although, Reverend Bluejeans doesn't really count, because she's one of my best friends. Oh well. I'll have a new chappie sooner than last time, I hope. That is, if anyone cares. Oh, I remember what I was going to say. I'm open to any suggestions, and if I make any mistakes, feel free to correct me. Ok, I'm done. TTFN, readers! 


	7. totally stupid chapter, but read it anyw...

A/N: review replies! Or at least, one review reply.  
  
Al- you need a username, chickie! But, thanks for the review. Glad to hear that you're reading. Here's that new chappie you asked for on the RPG.  
  
Ok, here's chappie 7. Hope ya like it.  
  
Before anyone knew it, it was the Wednesday before Thanksgiving. Hawk was up in her dorm, reading a book Taran had lent her, called The Golden Compass. In came the chattering girls that shared the room, Trixie and Jillian.  
  
"Did you SEE him? I can't believe that." Jillian was saying.  
  
"Do you two MIND? I am trying to read." Hawk said rather quietly, but they both froze and listened like she'd screamed.  
  
"Sorry, Hawk. We'll be quieter," Trixie said softly.  
  
"Thank you. Now who vere you talking about?" Hawk grabbed a bag of Hershey's Minis and started eating all the dark chocolate ones.  
  
"You, really," Trixie reached into the bag and pulled out a handful. She picked out the darks and threw them to Hawk, then started eating the others.  
  
"Hawk, if I were half as pretty as you, that stupid Kale Matthews would be begging me to go out with him! And you know what I'd do?" Jillian said, looking angry and dreamy at the same time. Kale Matthews was the Hufflepuff boy Jillian had a crush on since she first saw him, on the train to her first year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Jump on him and snog him to Timbuktu and back?" Trixie offered helpfully.  
  
"No! I'd laugh while he groveled at my feet! Then I'd jump him." Jillian laughed and ate a Crunch bar.  
  
"Jilly, you really are beautiful. You just need a look that's more like the real you!" Trixie practically yelled.  
  
"Vhy don't ve change that then? I really have nothing important to do tonight." Hawk offered.  
  
Jillian looked shocked. "You'd do that for me?"  
  
"Vhy not? It vill giff me something to do."  
  
"You're so nice! Ok, here's what I was thinking." Jillian told them all her ideas; they took them and created a new Jilly. She was much happier with her appearance after that-it was exactly what Jillian was on the inside, brought out to the surface.  
  
((A/N: You might not really care, but I'm totally bored, so I'm going to tell ya what she looks like now! Just stop reading if you don't like it.))  
  
Her hair was it's normal color as a base, with chunky bright blue streaks. It was cut so it came to a point sort of at her chin, and got longer in the back, layered. She had a little make up on, but not much. Eyeliner, lipgloss. Her brown eyes were so happy looking, compared to the sad sort of look they usually had. It was amazing how such a small change could push Jillian to let her true colors fly-personality-wise, she was the girl she was always too shy to be outside of this room.  
  
***  
  
The nest day, Hawk went out flying as usual, but then she went to meet Taran. He was already there, looking furious.  
  
"Vot is the matter?" Hawk asked as she stepped through the portrait hole and saw his face.  
  
"My father! He sent me a letter today. He's gone ahead and written out a will for me."  
  
"Can he do that?"  
  
"Yeah, of course he can! I'm underage. He's totally in control. There's nothing I can do about it. And here's the worst part-everything's going to him and Scarlette!!"  
  
"I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do, either. You vill haff to just liff vith it. You von't be here anyvay, vhy do you really care?"  
  
"It's the principal of it! I don't want them to get my money!! Or my stuff!"  
  
"Vell then who vould you vant to haff it?"  
  
"I would want to get really old and pass it on to my kids and grandkids!! But that's not going to happen, is it?!"  
  
"No, it is not. I am sorry about it, but as I said before, there is nothing I can do. If there vas, I vould have done it for myself long ago. They vill win this. Ve are just two children, against the whole group and all of their children."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know. No need to rub it in." he threw his arms in the air and flopped hard onto his couch.  
  
"Do not take it out of the furniture, it did nothing to you."  
  
He started laughing uncontrollably, so hard that tears were running from his eyes. 'that really wasn't that funny!' Hawk thought.  
  
"Vot is it?"  
  
after 5 minutes, he was able to talk. "S-sorry 'bout that. I just really, really needed to laugh."  
  
A/N: ok, I'm REALLY sick of typing, so I'm gonna end it there. Sorry that this chapter sucks, but I'm so tired today I can't believe I haven't passed out yet. I'll put up a better chapter next time, I promise, because I know exactly what'll be in it. TTYL, readers! 


	8. sudden decision

Ok, I got this really fun little review. I'd like to share it with you, and if the person who sent it doesn't like it, too bad! (No, I'm not mad at all; I thought it was really funny.)  
  
"Who is Hawk? You sad, sad, sad, little person. You are sick and wrong, and we didn't read your story. We just found the name Hawk and pounced. Get a life you loser."  
  
Ok, now isn't that like the funniest thing you've ever read? I was just WAITING for a review like that! You really made my day! Thanks! But I'm just curious-does 'we' mean 'you' or is there actually more than one person out there?  
  
Alright, now that that's over, I'll put up chapter 8. If it sounds weird or has a lot of mistakes, it's because I can't stop laughing about that review, and I apologize ahead of time. Happy reading!  
  
***  
  
The next Wednesday night, Hawk had a strange dream. In the morning, all she could remember was a circle of men, and a little red streak running between two of them. but it had seemed as if she was watching it from above the rest of the people. She could remember being scared, but that was all.  
  
"No need to upset yourself over a dream, Hawk," she whispered to herself as she got dressed, "it's not like you've never dreamt about the MotD before."  
  
She met Taran a little late that day. She had been trying to remember her dream while she flew, and she lost track of time. But she finally got it.  
  
"Hey there, Birdie! What's up?" Taran called from the bookshelf when she entered the room.  
  
"Vould you believe me if I told the truth?"  
  
He looked puzzled. "Well. I guess so. I don't see why not."  
  
"I am going to become an animagus."  
  
"Cool! But, uh. do you really have enough time?"  
  
"I vill make it be enough time. Consider this as a sort of last vish."  
  
"Well, then I'll help you."  
  
Hawk stared. "Vhy?"  
  
"Why do you have to question everything? I'm your friend. You're attempting something nearly impossible. I wanna help."  
  
"I don't need help, thank you anyvay." She turned away from him and moved to leave, but he stopped her with his next words.  
  
"That's my job, Birdie."  
  
She spun on her heel and took a few steps toward him, her hands clenched in fists at her sides. "Your job? Your job should be to KEEP YOURSELF ALIVE!! Forget me! I can do this on my own. I do not need any help. I vill NEVER need any help."  
  
"If you say so. The offer is still up if you ever need it though."  
  
"I vill not."  
  
"Ok, ok, just forget it. I found 'the Subtle Knife' for you."  
  
"Thank you. Is it as good as the first book?"  
  
"Better, I think," he said as he handed it to her.  
  
"I'll read it as soon as I can. For now, however, I must go look through the library for books to help me vith the animagus transformation." She left without another word.  
  
"Wonder how long it'll be before she comes crawling to me for help," Taran said to himself. "I'd give her 3 days." He laughed and went back to searching the bookshelves.  
  
Meanwhile, Hawk went to the library and started looking around. It didn't help that she couldn't see the top three shelves, but from what she could see, she got 3 books that looked like they might help. Then she suddenly got an idea and smacked herself in the head. "Stupid. I haff a broom. I can reach those shelves."  
  
So she started all over again at the first shelf, looking at the top half. Up there, she found another 5 books that mentioned animaguses.  
  
***  
  
Up in her dorm room, Hawk searched through all the books for anything that might help her. She found an entire chapter in a book about all transforming arts.  
  
"Concentrate on your animal. vot is my animal, though?" after a few seconds, she came up with it. "The red-tail. It must be." She looked up at Jai, who was perched on her trunk.  
  
Of course, Trixie and Jillian decided to walk into the room right then, so Hawk couldn't get any more done.  
  
"Hey there, Hawk!" Trixie called.  
  
"Hello. Vere haff you been?" Hawk tried not to look annoyed at their interruption.  
  
"Around. Looking for stuff to do. Didn't find anything." Trixie flopped down on her bed.  
  
"YOU didn't, you mean!" Jillian laughed.  
  
"Oh, but Jilly found her knight in shining armor," Trixie added, like Jillian hadn't said anything.  
  
Hawk rolled her eyes. "Vell, I am glad you found something interesting. I did too, actually."  
  
"Really? What?" Jillian asked.  
  
"None of your business," Hawk snapped. She sat up and rubbed Jai's head absently.  
  
"Ooookay then. I won't pry. Got any more chocolate?"  
  
A/N: once again, I can't stand to type any longer, so I'm stopping there. More soon, I hope. Byez!! 


	9. finally!

A/N: review response:  
  
Pantherocker- thanks for the review! I'll consider it! *Wink* I don't mind your rambling; it's fun to read! :o) ttyl!  
  
After looking through all the books, she found something helpful. A way to meditate and concentrate on that animal. A red-tail in her case, but what about Taran? He didn't have an animal yet, as far as she knew.  
  
She sighed. Back to the books.  
  
A/n: Ok. I've decided to do a bunch of really short chapters, sorry, I know it's annoying, but it's much easier on me. Plus, (for anyone who might actually be reading this) I can get short chapters up much more often than long ones. So, basically, I'm going to post teensy tiny little chappies, and if you got a problem with it, TOUGH!! 


End file.
